Blackbox/Yellow Zone
A total of 13 Blackboxes can be found within the Yellow Zone. Fairview *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 322 days ago. Soldier: Echo Two Lima to Castle. Riley: Castle. Soldier: Sir, got another child, came in without the mother. Riley: You know the drill. Kid goes in lockdown. No exceptions. I mean it, Littleton. Soldier: Yes, sir. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 322 days ago. Riley: Castle to Echo Two Juliet. Soldier: Castle. Riley: Jacobs, what's your 20? Soldier: 4th and Washington, sir. Riley: Return to base immediately. The crowd is rioting. Your position is not safe, I say again, your position is not safe. (commotion, screams, gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 322 days ago. Psychologist: Do you feel justified in what you did? Soldier: Well, yes. Yes, of course I do. They were killing Jacobs. Psychologist: But this is the first time you've ever fired on unarmed civilians. Correct? Soldier: Doc, they were killing Jacobs. I'm not losing a second's sleep over it. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 322 days ago. Soldier: Copperhead Two One to Castle. Riley: This is Castle. Soldier: Lieutenant, we've got a lot of families asking for food down here. Riley: Not our problem. You just keep your eyes open and your weapon red-con one. Soldier: Yes, sir. Oakhurst *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 255 days ago. Sergeant: Listen up: we got new ROE. Containment of the infection is more important than guaranteeing civilian safety. Soldier: What's that mean exactly, Sarge? Sergeant: It means if there are civilians between you and the Infected, you mow the fuckers down. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 255 days ago. Woman: Don't shoot us, for God's sake, please don't shoot us! Soldier: I need to hear your son talk, ma'am. Woman: He's autistic! He's not infected! I swear, I swear to God, no-- nooooo! (gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 255 days ago. Soldier: It's that van, Sarge. Definitely something moving inside of it. Might be Infected ... might just be a couple of hobos. Sergeant: Light it up. Soldier: We could check it, pop the lock off the back. Sergeant: Fuck it. This area's off-limits. Light it up. (gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 255 days ago. Sergeant: Patterson, move your ass! They're right behind you! ...Ah, fuck. (gunfire, groan in pain) Civilian: Oh, my God. Oh, my god, you just shot him. You just shot your own man. Sergeant: Corporal, get this civilian out of here. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 255 days ago. Sergeant: Remain behind the barricades. If you pass the barricades, we will use deadly force. Soldier: Oh, fuck, here they come. Sergeant: We warned 'em. Engage! Engage! (commotion, screams, gunfire) Linden Park *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 111 days ago. Soldier: Doctor Archer, you're too close here. We need to move you farther back. Dr. Archer: I am quite capable of judging safe distances in my own experiments, thank you very much. *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 111 days ago. (growling, screams, gunfire) Dr. Archer: My work is solid! This is merely a setback! (growling, screams, gunfire) Soldier: Your setback is about to eat us, Doctor Archer. When it comes through that door, I'm gonna light it the fuck up. Dr. Archer: No! No, you can't! (growling, screams, gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 265 days ago. (alarm sounds) Soldier: Henderson! What'd you hit the alarm f-- Holy Shit! (growling, screams, gunfire) Henderson: It's got Dr. Birney! Kill it! Kill it, for God's sake! (growling, screams, gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 265 days ago. (alarm sounds) Scientist: Where is it? Where is it, did it follow us, where is it? Soldier: Shut the fuck up, pencil-neck! You'll lead it right to us! Scientist: Did you see what it did to Dr. Birney? Oh, my God, oh, my God. Soldier: Shut the fuck up or I'll slit your goddamn throat myself. Category:Collectibles Category:Prototype 2 collectibles